


What awaits you in the other side.

by Rafael-Blake (Shadowdoppelganger)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, bad english (it's not my first language)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdoppelganger/pseuds/Rafael-Blake
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson knew what waited him in the other side.He was ready from whatever kind of hell that was there from him.He was not ready for the demon that awaited him there.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Mikael & Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 5





	What awaits you in the other side.

"What if there's nothing after this?No peace,just darkness."

"Well,face it together"

Klaus looked at his brother face,a sad and somber expression covered his face,the hybrid was sure that if he could see his own face he would see the same expression.

How ironic it was that,in 1000 years one of the few moments that the two shared the same emotions would be close to their death.

The two brother's stood,the lights of the illuminating the scene.

The Hybrid,in all of his cursed years of existence,never though that this would be the place of his eternal rest.

"as always."

His brother finally smiled.He always knew what to say,even now.

"I don't deserve the love you gave me brother...but i'm so grateful."

There weren't lies in his words.Despite all the fights,deaths and treason's the loved they felt for it other now was as warm as when Elijah picked him from his mother's arms when he was born,and somehow they could both fell it.

"Its been a glorious ride Niklaus...and my greatest honor."

Both brother's looked at it other.There wasn't anything left to say,that was the end of the line for the mighty Klaus...but at least he could get comfort in knowing that his legacy was safe.

Both Originals prepared the White oak stake,and without another word,stabbed each other's heart.

giving one last exchange of looks,both brother's ashes disappear  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Darkness. 

That was the first thing Klaus noticed after regain consciousness. 

Despised his brother's words Klaus knew what awaited for him in death,he was prepared for this since... 

'"Elijah!" 

Klaus called his brother name.He din't noticed that he had screamed...perhaps the reality of the situation was finally getting into him. . . . . . . . 

"Ceased your pathetic plead at once." 

The voice that Klaus heard,after what appeared to be an eternity was not the one how he was expecting. In fact,it was the last one he wished to hear ever again. 

Turning to the direction he though he have heard the voice,what he saw was not a new demon playing with him But one he knew all to well. His fathers voice. 

"Mikael." The despise in his voice quickly replaced the tine sign of despair. "Hello...boy." There it was. The same words with the same mocking tone he used to humiliate him...to diminish him,even before he forced him into become the monster he new was. 

"So that's the idea of hell the devil has for me?" He shrug,regaining his posture and mocking tone he used against his enemies "An pathetic excuse for illusion of you tormenting me for all eternity?None a single piece of originality i see..." 

Mikael however didn't seemed amused by that,and simple mocked in response. 

"The only pathetic excuse here Niklaus,as always is you." 

Klaus unlike his "Father" seemed affected by those words,as his face changed once again to amuse from some form of pain. 

"I assure you boy" Mikael said walking towards him "Devil has long been gone,along with his hellish kingdom." 

Klaus remembered Caroline say something about this knew that he thought about it.He didn't exactly remember the exact details,but the episodes involving Katherine and his old friend where still kinda fresh in his mind. 

"And i" Mikael complement "am very much real." 

Honestly this didn't changed much of the situation for the hybrid,just confirmed him that the devil that was in front of him know,was the devil him know for the longest time. 

"So i have to sit here and hear you talk your nonsense for all eternity?Isn't much better if i must say." 

Mikael didn't respond to this. 

"So in the end the mighty Klaus died to save his only heiress." Mikael shrug like someone just told him a joke "How amusing." 

Klaus clenched his first after hearing the way that Mikael,of all people talked about Hope. He swore,if They weren't already dead,he would kill Mikael a third time. 

But then he remember about something. 

"I guess i could say the same thing about you "Father" " This time,Klaus walked towards him "After all i seemed remember that you kindly gave us those viking ashes to save Freya." 

Before he could register,Mikael was with his hands in his throat trying to choke him. 

"Don't you dare say her name with that filthy mouth of your's." He said in rage,like the madman he was. 

"He,i guess you and i aren't completely different after all" Klaus said amused with his own words,as Mikael tried to suffocate him in vain. 

Truth,Klaus said those poisonous words to mock him,but deep down,in that case perhaps that wasn't much of a lie.

Klaus still remember the episode vividly.

"𝐵𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦𝑎𝑙...𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒...𝑏𝑜𝑦." 𝑀𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑢𝑑𝑙𝑦

"𝑁𝑜, 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑜𝑟𝑛 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠."

𝐻𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑔𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠.

𝐻𝑒𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟; 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝐹𝑟𝑒𝑦𝑎, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤. 

𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑢𝑚,𝑚𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑦 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝐾𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠.

"𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑛!" ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑒𝑑 

"𝐴 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦𝑎𝑙, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟! 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢? 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑦."

𝑇ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑦𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑,𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑖𝑛 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠.

"𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤. 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡... 𝑑𝑖𝑑."

𝐹𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑜𝑛,𝑀𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠,ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑓 𝐾𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑠 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑖𝑚,ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑦 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑡.

"𝑇ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠."

𝐾𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑.

𝐴𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒,ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑀𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑒𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑜𝑟 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠.

𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑖'𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑢𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚,𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑖𝑛,𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒.

ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑙𝑖𝑠ℎ.

𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑐 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑖'𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑗𝑢𝑚𝑝 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚,𝑡𝑟𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛,𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑.

𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒.

"𝐹𝑟𝑒𝑦𝑎...𝑖'𝑚 𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦...𝑖 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢-"

𝑑e𝑛𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛,𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠.

ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠. 

After this,Klaus remembered his hash remarks about the viking ashes,the scream's and cry's of sad and pain of Freya...he thought some part of her never truly forgive him for this,but they always avoided talking about their "Father" after all the confrontation with Dahlia.

But the scene that was always came to him when he remembered the episode was how Mikael tried to reach to him.

He never really put much tough of what he was really trying to do,if nothing else,he tough it was one last attempt to drag him together to hell...

Well...and here they are now.

Mikael had finally tried to choke him,probably returning to some sense that he had.

"Don't compare me to a weakling like you boy."

That was the last thing he said to his "Son" before they fall in silence,for probably the first time in their lifes.

forphaps they finally have run out for insult's for each other.

Klaus sighed

Klaus hated his "Father."

That haven't changed even now,after all he had passes in life,an now even in dead.

But he felt that was one last thing they had to said to another.

"Why?" Klaus asked, with some level of sadness in his voice.

Mikael seemed confused with the question.

"Why did you despised me so much?" He said,now with some firmness in his voice

Mikael still didn't answered.

Klaus,once again clenched his first's.

Is he really incapable of admit his mistakes even in death?

"I had some time to think after you send here" Mikael's voice remove Klaus from his frustration "Not here exactly but Hell."

Klaus new was the one listening his words with attenttion.

"It was a placed almost as worse than any kinda of hell i had been,worse than the war,the vampirism an the hell you put when you stabbed me with that damn blade" He said in the end with some kind of anger "But still no Hell was worse than to lose my family."

Mikael admitted in the end with a tone that,Klaus never tough he would hear from him.

As long as Klaus could recall,Mikael never admit that he loved his family,he didn't even remembered he saying he loved his mother,even before everything that happened to the.

The only family member he ever saw him saying that he loved really was Freya.

"Now is kind of late to say that don't you think?" Klaus said with a dark expression,his rage quickly filling him again "As far as i remember the only thing you say to your sons was how the world was cruel and we have to be as cold as him if we want so survive and beating on them when they disobeyed you.i remember you commanding our mother and beating her when she was again't your order!" Klaus said with rage,his tone increasing with every word he keeped in his chest for more than 1000 years "But despise all of this you still complemented them when they did what you said,they weren't the target of your abuse! I was! No matter what i did you always beated me,not mattered how i attempted to gain your praise,all again was a cold glare even when i succeeded!"

Klaus was once again in the verge of tears.It always happened when he confronted his father,but this time was different,it was like he was reviving all of the moments he describe. 

"You never gave me a chance to be how i really was,just like when you decided to transform us all in monsters" He continued with his face now locking down,like he was staring into his own soul. "then you finally decide to get rid of me when you knew i wasn't your son...you haunted me,tried to kill me for most of my life" He then looked again at Mikael "You tried to kill my own Daughter."

Mikael didn't say a word when Klaus took all of that from his chest,all of those emotions and memories he created. "You claim you loved your family but you always despised me."

"I didn't always." Mikael said,the first signal of remorse Klaus saw in the conversation "My father was a viking warrior like me,he didn't care for attachment or any kind of emotions." Mikael said like he was remembering something for the first time after a long time "He said that made me weak."

Klaus was caught of guard from this,that was the first time he was hearing something about this.

"I sweared i was going to be different,better than him when i had my own family" he said bitterly "But after Esther said that Freya had died...my word was shattered in pieces,i may have came from war but to me in that moment,it was better if i was death." He said,with pain in his voice

"After that a thought about everything that my father taught me,that despite everything i was able to survive because of his teachings." he said with remorse in his voice "I thought if i was stronger,then my family would not have to suffer another lost like that."

Klaus didn't know what to say about everything that he was hearing,he just stood there,listening.

"Then when you was born i though that you may have been strong,strong enough that our family didn't have to worry about nothing ever again" Mikael said,like he was back at that moment again. "But then when you grown up i saw you full of love,compassion full of emotions,and i was...i was furious."

Klaus was surprise,and he was sure that his expression said the same.He have heard of this Mikael from others,A Mikael with full of love from his sons and wife,a Mikael pound of him.

To be honest,even now he could't picture it,but it was something else hearing that from his "Father" itself.

"And his reason of why he despised him...was because he reminded of him? his had to be some sort of sick joke.

He didn't know how to feel about it now he knew the truth.

He hated Mikael less now?He forgave him for all the pain? 

No way in hell,not even death could changed that,it wasn't some excuse like that would change it.

"What a knew about what happened to Henrik...i couldn't have take it,my rage and anger where so much that i was willing to go again'st nature itself." Mikael said.

"Transforming us in monster,ever if again'st our will." Klaus complimented.

Klaus already know that,of course,that didn't mean that he forgive his Parents for what they did to him or his bothers,far from it.

When Mikael mentioned his younger Brother his heart fell.He still carried the blame for his death,even if was just an accident.

"And yet despise all of that you still cared enough about me that you decided to transform me into one of your abominations."he said in a mocking tone despite all the feelings now surging within him "I'm touched."

Klaus always thought the only reason he was included in the "protection" of his parents was because of his Mother.

now he wasn't so sure,and once again,he didn't now how to feel about that.

"I guess i know what comes next." He said in a dark tone.

Mikael didn't same to take his provocation

"After i discovered you was not mine i feel all sort's of emotions,all of that increased with the vampirsm...i-"

"That's enough old man" Klaus said coudly,cutting Mikael words "Like i said it's too late for making excuses for your millenial hunt against the bastard."

Yes it was too late.anyone could see that.

too late for fixing what was already broken from the very beginning.

"My words are not excuses Niklaus,what good are the excuses of a dead man?" Mikael corrected his Son,ironically,almost like a real Father "I,guess...what i trying to say this hole time is...i was wrong about you."

Ok,out of all of this bizarre episode,this has to be the most unexpected moment.

His Father...Mikael...was saying he was wrong in front of his face.

If Klaus din't know better,he would say that was some kind of sick joke of some evil spirit.

Bu right now,somehow this all felt so real.

Almost as if he wanted to be real.

"Once i said that your impulse...your emotions were the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael said with a sorrowful tone,almost as if he was remember his own foolish words "And know i see my true failure.While those emotions to your Daughter made you stronger and united our family once again,my anger for everyone...my anger from you only made me this patetic demon you now see i'm front of you."

Klaus now was in a lost for words,but he was not prepare for the next words from Mikael's mouth...his Father's mouth

"And from that" Mikael continued "I'm so sorry my son." Mikael finished,with a expression that truly seemed to resented his sins,he finally put a hand in his son's shoulder.The son with in life,he denied until the very end of his life.

Klaus did't tried to stop his Father's actions.

Truly he did't know what to say or feel for the word's he wanted to hear for his Father for his hole life.

All he knew was that his eyes are full o tears,but they did't drop,really his face was not much different from their previous encounter's.

but these tears were not from sadness this time.

"Father,i-" saying the word he never thought he was going to say to the man in front of him again,before he could finished his sentence,he heard the voice from the person who had accompanied him in this dark trip.

"Niklaus!"

Turning his face to see his Brother,Klaus saw him wearing a worried expression,like he was trying to find him in this hellhole this hole time,and as much as hurt him to see his Brother with this face once again,he couldn't stop too feel relief knowing he was once again,there for him.

suddenly remembering what he was doing this hole time,he notice that Mikael's arm was not in his shoulder anymore.

In fact,the man.who he never thought would see again just a few moments ago,was not there anymore.

Could have been just a hallucination of this new dark dimension he now finded himself in.

But he knew better.

He knew...

"Looks like i caused you some trouble again." He said to his Brother with a dark tone,turning his back to him. "let's go,it seems we have some long heel trip walk."

"Niklaus..." His Brother was now,one again with the same tone he heard from his voice in almost his hole exitence. "What you saw?"

"Klaus smiled from a moment,once again he could not deceive his Bir Brother."

Beginning to walk,with this Brother,now by his side,the Hybrid simply said:

"Just a Demon from the past."


End file.
